Pregnancy
by railover85
Summary: The story of a Jennifer Bleu and Bruce Wayne, and the child they never thought they would have. Rated T for language to come.
1. Old Chapter One

Children, there was nothing more Jennifer Bleu wanted was children and to be a mother: to have her own family. Growing up with only a father was tough on her, since her father was a bit of an alcoholic and was drunk quite often than not. Her mother died during childbirth, for her. She never could live with the fact her mother died for giving her life, she carried the guilt her entire life. So she never knew what a maternal figure was suppose to look like, but she knew she wanted to be one.

Her dream came crashing down shortly after her marriage to billionaire Bruce Wayne. They learned she was unable to conceive after a miscarriage she had. It broke Jen's heart, but she always talked about how they could adopt. Money wasn't a problem they knew, but Bruce wasn't so sure about it. It took 4 years for them to meet young Dick Grayson, at the time 4. They were on the job as Batman and, at the time, Blue Jay, keeping an eye on a criminal who had threatened the circus earlier that day in their "civvies", but outside waited their costumes. Much to the displeasure of everyone in the audience, Dick's parents (known as the Flying Grayson's) fell to their deaths with a sickening thud. Jen swore that was the fastest costume change for the two of them ever, she was still putting her boots on while running into the tent. They helped with clearing the crowd, finding what little evidence could be and Jay worked on getting the small child down from the perch he was on 70 feet above the ground.

That was the day they met their now 9 year old son. Within those 5 years they had adopted 2 other sons with similar tragic backgrounds that Bruce and Jen felt they could relate to. Their second and middle son was 7 year old Jason Todd, who they had found on patrol one night freezing to death in an alley. He was 5 at the time; he was so fragile, yet so tough and untrusting. It took months to get him to calm down and trust Bruce and Jen, he know thought of them as his parents the same way Dick does. Their third son was adopted 3 months ago, Timothy Drake, age 4. His parents were friends of Jen and Bruce, and passed away in a car accident. They were named godparents and took Tim in. He is so sweet and kind; he didn't talk much at first but is slowly opening up. He refers to them as Jenny and Brucie (which Bruce hates and makes Jen laugh). They thought life couldn't be better.

That was until today. Jen had been experiencing a weeks' worth of morning sickness and other strange symptoms such back pains and weird cravings. Jen sat in her and Bruce's bedroom feeling sick, when Alfred walked in, "Mistress Jennifer," He walked over to her with a white box. Jen took and her eyes widened.

"Alfred, I can't be," She said in disbelief at what she was given, "The doctors said I couldn't."

"You seemed to be showing all the signs ma'am," Their stoic butler told her, "See if you think it could be this."

He walked out as Jen stared at the white box in her hands. _A pregnancy test? _Jen thought, _I can't be, can I?_ She thought back on her medical training, Alfred was right. If she was in the ER right now and some young woman gave her all these symptoms she would just give them a test and wait for the results. But Jen, she was told she couldn't have kids. There is no way…

She sighed, it wouldn't do her any good if she didn't at least see, and get it out of her mind. She walked into the bathroom, and took the test. She went back into the bedroom and sat on the bed waiting for the results. And just as Bruce walked in, the test showed a plus sign.

"What's that Jen?" Bruce said changing out of his suit.

"A pregnancy test…"

"Why do you have a pregnancy test?"

"Because Alfred gave it to me," Her voice had some surprise in it.

"And it says…?" He wasn't expecting the answer her got from his wife.

"I-I'm pregnant…"


	2. Old Chapter Two

Bruce dropped everything in his hands and turned around, "I'm sorry, can you say that again?"

"I'm pregnant," She turned the test out to him, "See? A little blue positive sign, meaning I am pregnant."

Bruce sat down beside her and they both stared at the test in her handing. Jen hoped the longer they stared that it might change, even though all the time she knew it didn't. They both sighed, what were they going to do? They already had 3 sons, how they were going to manage a 4th child, "So," Bruce broke the silence, "Don't take this offensively, but did you cheat on me

"The hell is wrong with you?" Jen glared him down, "Why would I cheat on you?"

"Hey, just a question. I mean, we haven't…"

"One month ago was our anniversary, do you not remember?"

"Oh yeah…" He sighed, "So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know…" Jen laid down on the bed and stared up to the ceiling, "We're only telling my doctor, no one else though."

"Why is that?" Bruce questioned.

"Because of last time that's why…" Jen felt tears build up in her eyes of the thought of her miscarriage, but she pushed it aside, "I don't want to tell anyone and get them excited and then I lose the kid again. Not until I'm in my second trimester at least…"

"Alfred?"

"Oh, he knows." Jen chuckled, "For some reason even my years in the medical field has left me blind to myself. He actually gave me the test, so you know he knows. Wouldn't surprise me if he didn't hear us talking or something. He's like the original Batman: which makes it obvious where you learned it from."

"There's one more thing to think about," Bruce brought up the thing Jen didn't want to think of at the moment: her second job of crime fighting AKA Black Dove, "What are you going to do about that?"

"I don't know, station myself in the watchtower," She sat back up, "I could take up bigger duties at the doctor I guess."

Then the room fell silent. They didn't want to talk about it anymore, so they sat there on the edge of the bed together till the heard the arguing of Dick and Jason and the small patter of feet. Silence was golden in this house with 3 boys under the age of 10 and it was only normal for the house to be quite for maybe 2 hours a day, though most likely less. Jen got up at met the boys at the door as she knew within a minute she would hear anger knocking from one of them, "Alright, what is it now boys?" Jen said kneeling down to their level, she couldn't help but think she wouldn't be able to do this much longer.

"Dick took my fire truck!" Jason whined pointing at his older brother.

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"DID TOO!"

"Enough!" Bruce silenced the boys. Jen was the push over, she never yelled unless she had one of her migraines and needed quite.

"Alright Jason," Jen said rubbing her son's head, "Where was the last place you saw your truck?"

"In my backpack, but Dick took it out!"

"I did not!"

"OK," Jen sighed, "Did you look in the car honey?"

"Yes!" The 7 year old pouted now glaring at his older brother, "It wasn't there!"

And thus the "who took it 'did not!' 'did too!'" argument continued until the smallest member of the family crawled by pushing the truck as he went, "I think we found it," Bruce said pointing at Tim. As Jason went to rip the truck from Tim's hand Jen couldn't help but laugh at her sons. It was the same thing every day it seemed: Someone lost someone, blames it on someone else and then finds it lying around or in Tim's hand. Her mind couldn't help but think home much longer would she have these moments? Once the baby is born, she'd be consumed by taking care of her or him, and leave little time to see these moments with her sons. She would have to make these next 8 months meaningful with them.


	3. NOTICE

**SORRY!**

**I'm re-writng the doc, so new Chapter one to Come!**

**Please read it, it's a lot better**


	4. Real Chapter One

Children.

If there was anything in the world she wanted more than to have a child - well, she hadn't found it yet. She wanted to give a little boy or girl a loving home, a home so much unlike the home she grew up in. Her home was torn apart and loveless, everyone cared for themselves; that's how they got by. Well, her brothers cared for her, but it didn't replace the love of a mother, or a father for that matter. She wanted to show someone what love meant.

Her name was Jennifer Bleu, in the beginning at least. While our story takes place she is Mrs. Wayne. How she became so was a story for another day, our story is years after. But first some insight into her quest for motherhood - and how hard it can truly be.

Jennifer and her husband, Bruce, had been married for a little over a year when they had found out the 'news'. After, for several months of trying to have a baby, Jen made an appointment with her hospital's OBGWN. What they were told was, devastating for her to say the least. She was unable to carry a child, a genetic problem she was born with. It broke her heart, but as they were told - they was other ways of having a child.

They thought of having a sergeant, but Jen didn't really like the idea. It's not like they couldn't afford it, it just didn't sit right with Jen. So that left adoption. It wasn't far fetched really, but it could take a lot of time to be picked. But the more they thought about it, the more both realized they just didn't have the time. With Bruce being a CEO and Jen being a head nurse at her hospital, well that took enough time out of the day as it was. But each had another job - a job only few knew of.

Bruce was Batman, the Dark Knight of Gotham City. Jen was Black Dove, the heroine who fought by him. This took up just as much time as their other jobs, Bruce realised.

"Honey we don't have _time_ to raise a child," He told her, "We just can't leave them here without us all the time."

He was right of course, having a child, especially a baby, took just as much time as, well, they just didn't have it. And that made Jen just as depressed as not being about to carry one herself. But there was a silver lining for them, it just took another year to show.

His name Richard Grayson, a 5 year old boy who lived in a circus. He had been in Gotham for a few days when a mob boss by the name of Tony Zucco came looking for "protection money". The kid knew the golden rule, call 911 when there's trouble. Jen had picked up the call, she was following other Zucco related cases in town, and suited up with Bruce to intercept the call. They made it in time to confront Zucco, but he was able to get away.

That night Bruce and Jen attended the circus in case there was trouble. Everything was going well, they were even enjoying themselves - until the acrobats came on. The Flying Graysons, young Richards mom and dad, went along with their routine unaware of the frayed cable they hung from. With no net to catch them, they fell to the ground when the cable snapped under their weight. Amonst the panic Jen and Bruce were able to change without being noticed and rushed in as soon as they could (if anyone was watching, they would have seen him still tying his cape and her pulling on her boot). Batman took care of evidence, Dove got the boy down.

That was the first time Jen saw what was now her oldest son. She got up to his platform where he was waiting, too scared to climb down. She felt bad for him, and coaxed him into letting her help him down. He wanted to run to his parents, but Dove wouldn't let him. It wouldn't make it any better for him to see them, well now at least. She knelt down and told him everything would be fine, to trust her. He did. He was taken for Commissioner Gordon to the police station, but had told Batman and Dove that he would be put in the Juvenile Detention Hall, there was no room in any orphanage.

It was a sign Jen thought, and the next morning her and Bruce (as themselves) went to pick him up. First he stayed at the house as a foster child, but within a year they filed for adoption. Everything was great with the small family now. Jen had cut back hours at the hospital, and Bruce worked from home more often to spend time with the boy. Even when he found out who they were and had somehow convinced them to let him work alongside them, everything was perfect.

Then Jason came. One night while Richard stayed home they, say a shadow stealing the tire (or attempting too) off the batmobile. He looked around 6 years old, but he was so tiny from, what was pure assumption, not eating it was hard to tell how old he truly was. When they made it over to him, they saw him shivering under a thin cloth. Dove knew if they left him here he would surely die. Taking off her cape she wrapped the child in it and put him in the back seat to take him home. There he told them that he had no parents, he had been living in an empty apartment room. Jen's heart felt broken, this is what she sought to stop - the suffering from a broken family. She knew where he belonged, here with them.

He did stay, the next morning they thought of some story like they found him trying to steal a tire off one of their cars while at a theatre in town. They brought him home so he wouldn't freeze. The story was mostly believable and Jason was allowed to stay. And thus the family grew, although it was a bit more complicated; Jason had temper problems that he would have to grow out of. But honestly, they couldn't ask for more. Not that more would be a problem, because it was coming too.

Last came Tim, about 9 months later. His parents, the Drake's, were friends of the Waynes. Luck was cruel to them though, getting in a collision with a group of thugs and ended up dead. By some luck though, their young son had been home. Tim was 2 years old at the time. Jen was good friends with Janet, and had babysit Tim quite often, when she found out her first question was of him. She would not allow him in some adoption home or with some family that only wanted him for the family money, she wouldn't allow it. She allowed him into her home, although Bruce thought three was too many, Jen was going to handle it. And she did, and so did Bruce; together the five of them (and Alfred) were a family. A complete family.

That leads us today today. And a white plastic stick in the young woman's hands.

With a blue plus sign on it.

Now the real fun begins...


End file.
